The present invention relates to devices for use in the wrapping of coins and more particularly to a device for use in the wrapping of coins in which the device is employed for counting coins.
In the U.S. Pat. to Howard, No. 3,085,378, there is disclosed a tube of a predetermined diameter to receive a column of coins of a selected denomination. When the tube is properly stacked with coins of a given denomination, the number of coins so stacked will be of a count to fill a cylindrical wrapper for such coins with a prescribed number of coins. A wrapper may be inserted between the inner wall of the tube and the coins to transfer the coins from the tube to the cylindrical wrapper.
In the U.S. Pat. to Gates No. 3,163,170 is a scoop for use in the holding and counting of coins. The trough of the scoop is marked to enable an operator to determine the number of coins in the scoop. Each trough of the scoop is used for a selected denomination of a coin. A stack of coins of a given denomination is stacked in the trough of the scoop. A cylindrical wrapper placed about the trough of the scoop enables the coins to be transferred from the scoop into the cylindrical wrapper.
In the British Pat. to George Henry Julius Gillard, No. 18,490, accepted on Feb. 27, 1897, there is disclosed a scoop for counting coins. The length of each scoop is related to the denomination of the coin to be wrapped. When the scoop is filled with a stack of coins of a given denomination, the coins of a predetermined count are then transferred to a wrapper.
The applicant of the present application filed on Nov. 13, 1968, an application entitled "Coin Roll Forming Device", Ser. No. 775,293, now abandoned. The application disclosed a coin roll forming device comprising a tube of a predetermined diameter for a coin of a selected denomination and an axial length of a predetermined dimension. When the tube was filled to capacity with a stack of coins of a preselected denomination, the number of coins therein was of a count of a conventional cylindrical wrapper. The coins in the tube were transferred to the cylindrical wrapper by the placement of the cylindrical wrapper about the tube and removing the tube from the cylindrical wrapper.
Heretofore, coin holders used in the wrapping of coins were marked with indicia to show the count of coins for various denominations. Thus, it was necessary for the reader thereof to be able to recognize numerical designations on a tube or the like. In other instances, the coin holders were a prescribed length for each denomination of coins to have a count for each denomination to fill a cylindrical wrapper. As a consequence thereof, there was a separate coin holder for each denomination of the coins.